


When You Give In

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There has been something going on between Paige and Ian for awhile. But when a moment comes along and they are no longer able to hide or deny what they feel that is when things change forever.





	1. The Moment

“Paige there you are! “

“Hi Ian.”

“Hi. I wanted to talk to you before you know… before we start filming this scene. I want you to know that you can trust me and I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. If I happen to do something that doesn’t make you feel right just give me some kind of sign and I will stop. I don’t care of the crew gets upset and we have to do this scene as many times as it takes.”

Paige simply looked at Ian for a moment and looked deep into his eyes. She is finding it difficult at the moment to trust just about anyone right now. She was starting to think she couldn't trust another man again because of what was going on in personal life but Ian. Ian was someone that she trusted as soon as she met him. Ian always had this way of making her safe and comfortable. There has been an underlining something between them since day one and there have been moments here and there. But they never acted upon them or spoke about them. A part of her thinks that if things were different or perhaps in a different time and place her and Ian would be something spectacular. Paige realized that Ian was still waiting for her to say something so she quickly flashed him a smile and placed her hand on his upper arm. 

“I appreciate that Ian, thank you. I know that you will be nothing but a perfect gentleman.”

Ian matched her smile and placed his hand on top of hers on his arm to give it a gentle squeeze. The moment was interrupted when someone called for them to prepare for their scene. With one final smile they parted ways to prepare for their scene. They both removed the robes they were wearing and they couldn’t help but to make eye contact while doing so. Paige was wearing a nude body suit that looked more like a one-piece bathing suit that seemed to hug every curve and of course revealed her long lean legs. She didn’t miss Ian eying her up and down nor did Ian miss the fact that Paige was also checking him out after he revealed his body which was mostly uncovered expect for the boxer briefs he was wearing. During that time they somehow drifted closer together. They shared a shy smile before they both looked away to look at anything but each other. One of the director’s assistants approached them to direct them to their marks. 

“Okay so we are going to try a few things, some different positions to see what works the best. First Ian please get onto the middle of the bed and sit against the pillows. “

Ian briefly made eye contact with Paige to make sure that she was okay and to confirm that she also knew where this was going. She offered him small nod and watched as Ian got onto the bed. Once Ian was settled the director’s assistant turned to Paige. She noticed how the young woman couldn’t really make eye contact with her because she was nervous.

“Paige, can you please get onto the bed and umm… get on top of… that’s not right… straddle… nope. Could you please place face Ian and place your legs on the either side of him and…sit.”

Paige tried to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape. She tried to give the young woman a reassuring smile and then she got onto the bed. Once she reached Ian Paige couldn't make eye contact with him until she was settled above his lap and froze there until Ian lightly touched her waist to gain her attention. Paige finally looked into Ian’s eyes and saw concern there.

“Are you okay?”

Paige gave Ian a small smile and settled herself down. She couldn’t help to shift a bit in his lap due to her nervousness and to try to make it as comfortable for both of them. In doing so she could swear she was starting to feel something else. Paige looked at Ian who was trying not to make eye contact with her. Yes, she was defiantly starting to feel something. Ian just sat as still as he could. Paige moved her mouth a bit closer to Ian’s ear.

“Sorry.”

“Um.. yeah. If you could possibly not move as much? Do you mind if I just…”

Ian gestured to place his hands on her hips so Paige gave her consent for him to do so. Ian placed his hands on Paige’s hips and moved her to a position that was comfortable for them both. He kept his hands placed on her hips and they were looking deeply into one another’s eyes. Paige was about to reach out and place her hands on Ian’s shoulders when they were informed that this position wasn’t going to work. 

“We are going to try this in reverse. Paige please lay down and Ian would you please place yourself on top of Paige.”

Paige let out a nervous laugh and quickly removed herself from Ian’s lap. Ian got off the bed to give Paige time and space to lay down. Once she was settled Ian carefully placed an arm on either side of Paige and hovered himself over her. After Paige looked up at Ian they both relaxed a little. 

“Are you okay?”

“I am as best as I can be given the circumstance.”

“Really Paige, if you are in any way uncomfortable or if I am hurting you…”

“No. You are not hurting me Ian. It’s just you’re nervous and it’s making me more nervous and it doesn’t help that the head of the fur blanket is up my butt right now.”

Ian visibly relaxed and he should have known if he were calm Paige would be as well. He balanced himself on his left side and lifted his right hand to brush a strand of hair out of Paige’s face. That helped her to relax a bit. Ian placed his arm back on the side of Paige and lowered himself a little closer. Eventually Paige held Ian by placing her hand along Ian’s shoulder blades. They held eye contact and soon their breathing was in sync. 

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Good. Now about the animal head up your butt, how about I help you get it out?”

“Haha okay. Way to kill the mood Ian. So how do you plan on helping me do that?”

“With you permission I am going to move your bottom away from it. Will that be okay?”

“Yes.”

Ian leaned himself a bit to right and half on top of Paige and placed his hands on Paige’s butt and freed her from the fur nuance. They held one another’s gaze the entire time. 

“Okay?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

Ian nodded and shifted his body back where it was before. Paige and Ian resumed their positions. In the distance the director informed them that this was going to work. Ian moved lower and Paige wrapped her arms around his back and placed her legs on his hips. A part of them was present in doing their job and filming the scene but another part of them was lost in their own little world. Some touches and looks lingered longer than what was required. It took three takes to get everything right and during each take Paige and Ian feel more into their own little world. Two hours later when the director was pleased with the results. The director informed both Paige and Ian that they were done filming for the day. Ian found his robe and pulled it on. When he turned around he saw that Paige already had her robe on and was quickly making her way off set. Ian was about to call out to her but thought best of it. They needed to talk but this was not the place to do so. What took place between the two of them was more than just acting. Ian felt something and he knew that Paige did as well. It was time that they talked about everything.


	2. On The Line

After Ian left the set he quickly went to his trailer to put his clothes on and then headed to Paige’s trailer. After knocking on the trailer door a few times and attempting to open the door Ian was informed that Paige had left for the day. Ian then went to his car and headed to the house that Paige was renting. When he arrived he saw Paige’s car in the driveway and parked right behind it. When he got out of his car he could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of Paige in the window. He made his way to the door and knocked on it. There was no sound and no movement on the other side of the door but somehow he knew that Paige was just on the other side. Ian moved closer to the door.

“Paige, I know you’re there. Paige, please let me in. We need to talk.”

After a few moments Ian heard the lock click open and then Paige cracked the door open and walked away. Ian let himself him. After he removed his shoes and jacket he found Paige standing with her back to him in front of her fireplace. Ian approached Paige and was about to reach out but thought better of it. 

“Paige…”

“Don’t.”

“We need to talk about what happened and what’s been happening.”

“No, Ian. There is nothing to talk about.”

“There is and you know it. We can’t keep denying it.”

Paige finally turned around and looked at Ian. When Ian looked into Paige’s eyes he saw that she was trying to fight back tears. He could see the pain and fear within them. The last thing Ian wanted to do was cause Paige more pain. Ian closed the distance between them and gathered Paige in his arms. Paige resisted at first but then she wrapped her arms around Ian with strength she didn’t know she had. They held each other for a while until Paige pulled away but Ian refused to fully let her go. 

“We can’t do this. I can’t do this. You need to go Ian.”

“Paige, please.”

“I have already been hurt enough. I can’t take any more pain. I will not cause any pain. Whatever this is can’t happen Ian. I mean it. Now please go. I know you don’t want to hurt me so please respect my wishes and go.”

Ian studied Paige for a moment and he realized that each time she asked him to go she wouldn’t make eye contact with him. He knew Paige well and each time she said something she meant she would look someone in the eye. She looked him in the eyes when she said she was in pain. Ian knew without a doubt that she was in pain and he knew currently he wasn’t the one to cause it. It was caused by that no good man that she wasted years on giving her entire heart to for only for him to stomp all over it. Ian wanted to be the one to take all that pain away from Paige and he knew a part of Paige wanted him to be the one to do that. Ian would never cause Paige the pain that he caused her. He is better than him, right? If he were to push this and go over the line would he be any better than that man? If Ian and Paige gave in to their feelings and gave in to everything else he would be the one to cause pain. He was the one that was still married. If he did what he really wanted to do and pick Paige up to bring her to her room and take every bit of pain away. Ian would work hard everyday to keep that pain from ever returning. But by taking Paige’s pain away he would be causing pain to another. As terrible as that may be a part of Ian didn’t want to think or care about that. All he wanted to was to focus on was the woman he still held in his arms and what her needs are. 

“Paige, please let me be the one to take all your pain away.”

“Ian…”

Ian gently wiped the tears from Paige’s cheeks then he placed his forehead on hers. Both of their heartbeats became in sync. Paige licked her lips and then Ian finally brought his lips to Paige’s. At first the kiss was soft but after Ian nudged his tongue on Paige’s lips for entrance the kiss became more heated. Hands started roaming and their breathing became heavy. Soon they had to break for air. They stood there for a moment locking eyes while Ian removed some of Paige’s hair away from her face. After their breathing was some what under control Ian spoke. 

“Paige.. I…”

“Don’t.. Don’t you dare stop now. Take away my pain Ian and make me feel better.”


	3. The First But Not The Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me this long to update. It was just I was so nervous to write this chapter because I have never written anything like this before. I wanted to try to do it right and I hope I did. Thank to those who have read this story, for giving it kudos and for the comments. It is all shocking because I was not expecting this kind of reaction. I truly appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

Ian and Paige continued to hold each other as close as they possibly could while kissing in her living room. Paige could feel Ian’s growing erection against her so she rubbed herself against Ian earning a deep groan in response. Paige rolled her hips one more time against Ian before he slightly pulled back and waited for Paige to open her eyes and look up at him. 

“Why did you stop?”

“Because…. I feel like I am pressuring you. Perhaps we should take it slow. Once we do this, there is no turning back.”

“I have waited almost five years to do this. We both have and you said that there has been something happening between us. And you are right, there is. Now stop overthinking and pick me up to bring me upstairs so we can make up for all the years we could have been having the most mind blowing sex of our lives because you know that is how good it is going to be.”

 

Ian didn’t need any more encouragement after that, he lifted Paige up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ian kept his hands on Paige’s butt and Paige kept a grip on his hair. Since they couldn’t seem to keep each other’s hands or mouths off of one another there was a few fumbles on the way upstairs. When they finally reached Paige’s room Ian place Paige down on her feet then lifted her arms to remove her shirt and then threw it on the floor. Before he could kiss her again Paige quickly removed his shirt. They helped one another remove their jeans. Once they were down to their underwear. They held each other’s gaze for a moment then Paige nodded. Ian unhooked Paige’s bra and removed it to toss it on top of the rest of their clothes. Ian gently caressed Paige’s breasts then they moved to the bed. Paige sat down at the edge and watched as Ian removed his boxer briefs. Paige took a moment to take the sight of a fully naked Ian. She was impressed with what she saw and told him so once she got up from the bed and approached him to grab his hand.

“I knew you had something impressive in between those legs of yours. Now we have wasted enough time. We have all night to explore one another but right now I want you inside me Cusick.”

Ian let out a chuckle and allowed Paige to pull him to the bed. Paige laid down.

“I mean it, right now Ian. I am ready.”

Ian didn’t waste anymore time and got onto the bed to place himself above Paige. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Paige reached down and stroked Ian’s penis a few times before she guided him to her entrance. 

“I want every bit of you Ian, please don’t hold anything back.”

Ian finally pushed himself into Paige and he guided all the way in the first thrust. Ian watched as Paige threw her head back in pure bliss. Ian pulled out then back in again. Paige bit her bottom lip then looked at Ian who had been watching her. Paige smiled then placed her hands on either side of his face and brought him down to her so she could kiss him. After the kiss was over Paige caressed his face and looked deep into Ian’s eyes.

“I feel that you are still holding back. I mean it Ian I want everything you got. I want you to make me feel everything and anything. So stop worrying that you are going to hurt me and give me what I want and deserve.”

Ian leaned down and kissed Paige but this time with more fire. He then raised his hips and pushed into Paige a bit harder. 

“That’s it. Just a little harder.”

Ian did what Paige asked and Ian was rewarded with one of the biggest smiles he has ever seen from Paige.

“Yes, just like that. You feel so good.”

“So do you, I knew you would. You are so damn beautiful”

Paige opened her eyes and pulled Ian down towards her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her left arm around his back. Paige took her right hand and brushed Ian’s hair off his forehead. They each shared a smile.

“You always make me feel beautiful and right now you are making me feel better than I have felt in a long time. Now please take me over the edge and I want you to come with me.”

Ian leaned down and gave Paige a searing kiss. After the kiss they looked into each other’s eyes, Ian reached down to circled Paige’s clit and after a few more thrusts they both reached their climax. They continued to hold one another until they both came down from their high. Ian then reached down and brushed some hair out of Paige’s face. They shared a smile and a kiss before Ian pulled out and moved to the side of Paige. Paige quickly followed and laid her head on Ian’s chest. They laid in silence for a few moments while Ian ran his hand through Paige’s hair and Paige rubbed Ian’s chest. Ian finally broke the silence.

“Are you okay?”

Paige looked up at Ian and gave him the big smile that he loved.

“Yes. I am more than okay.”

“It was that good, huh?”

“Haha yes it was good, it was amazing in fact.”

“Yes, it was amazing because it was with you and we finally gave into what we have been feeling. But the night is young and I think I can do even better.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Get ready to have your mind blown all night Turco.”

Paige let out a laugh as Ian got off the bed and went into Paige’s bathroom and came back out for a cloth to clean them both. First he gently cleaned Paige then he cleaned himself. After he was finished he tossed the cloth in the hamper. Ian moved to the edge of the bed and gently spread Paige’s legs a part.

“Give me all you got Cusick.”

“Oh I will.”

Ian brought Paige to another big climax with his mouth and hands. After Ian eased Paige down from her high Ian sat on the side of Paige up against the headboard and gave Paige a moment to catch her breath. Once Paige caught her breath she got up to straddled Ian’s lap and reached down and guided Ian to her entrance for second time that night. Once Ian was all the way in they both couldn’t help to let out a moan. Paige rode Ian and it wasn’t long until they both reached an earth-shattering climax. Eventually they took a shower together where they had sex again. They changed the sheets and slipped between them naked and held each other while they both slipped into a peaceful sleep. They both knew that this wasn’t going to be the last night that they spent together.


End file.
